


Chimie

by Malohkeh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il savait qu'il s'était montré injuste avec elle. C'était là son offre de réconciliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/131546) by Amiable Loner. 



Les doigts de Reid jouaient anxieusement avec sa montre, alors qu’il vérifiait l’heure pour la énième fois depuis dix minutes. Il était arrivé plus tôt que d’ordinaire afin de s’assurer que son plan fonctionne, mais à présent que celui-ci était sur le point d’atteindre le point de non-retour, il sentait son estomac se tordre de nervosité. D’une minute à l’autre, en effet, Emily Prentiss allait arriver et trouver le panier qu’il avait laissé sur son bureau.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, il s’agissait d’une offre de réconciliation. En songeant à son comportement, Reid savait que ces derniers mois, il s’était montré particulièrement injuste envers Prentiss, en faisant preuve d’une hostilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En toute honnêteté, il n’avait pas été très aimable avec qui que ce soit, mais le fait est qu’il la connaissait depuis moins longtemps que les autres, et par conséquent, c’était elle qui avait le plus été touchée par son instabilité émotionnelle. Elle avait essayé d’aider ; ils s’entendaient bien avant la Géorgie, mais avec les conséquences de son enlèvement, et la bataille subséquente contre son addiction, il avait pratiquement ruiné toute relation qu’ils aient pu avoir.

Le jeune profileur se tendit en voyant la silhouette familière d’Emily entrer dans l’open-space. Elle le salua en se dirigeant vers son bureau, et il lui rendit la politesse en la regardant à peine, prétendant être plongé dans un dossier. Prentiss regarda brièvement dans sa direction, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le panier soigneusement décoré qui attendait innocemment sur son bureau. La confusion se peignit sur son visage pendant qu’elle posait son sac, tirait sa chaise, s’asseyait, et ouvrait précautionneusement le cadeau.

Le panier laissa alors s’échapper l’arome apaisant des biscuits aux éclats de chocolat fait-maisons et encore chauds. Emily en porta un à ses lèvres, et Reid l’observa discrètement goûter le biscuit. La tension qui l’envahissait diminua un peu.

Il vit Prentiss fouiller le panier en quête d’un indice sur son expéditeur, sans succès. Elle regarda ensuite autour d’elle, profilant sans doute chaque personne sur qui elle posait les yeux, afin d’en déduire si oui on non ils lui avaient laissé ce délicieux présent.

Finalement, son regard s’arrêta sur lui, et il ne put s’empêcher de la contempler en retour. Quelque chose dû le trahir, car elle parut momentanément surprise en regardant tour à tour ses biscuits, puis lui.

\- Est-ce que c’est toi qui me les as donnés ? demanda-t-elle.

Son ton ne portait aucune hostilité ; de la surprise, oui, et peut-être un peu d’incrédulité, mais rien qui ne suggérât qu’elle nourrissait de la rancœur à son égard. Alors, rassemblant son courage, Reid acquiesça.

\- Oui je, hum, les ai fait pour, heu, pour, tu sais, te… te présenter mes excuses, balbutia-t-il.

Il n’était jamais particulièrement à l’aise lorsqu’il parlait à quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas très bien, et à présent, son amour-propre demeurait au plus bas. De plus, il savait qu’il s’était mal conduit envers elle, et il ne la blâmerait pas si elle décidait de lui lancer le panier au visage. A vrai dire, il était même soulagé d’avoir pu prononcer cette phrase en entier sans laisser échapper une quelconque statistique.

Emily ne lui jeta pas le panier à la figure. Au lieu de cela, son regard s’adoucit, et elle dit :

\- Reid, tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser…

\- Si, l’interrompit-il rapidement.

Elle sembla un peu surprise qu’il l’ait coupée ainsi, néanmoins il savait que s’il ne parvenait pas à s’exprimer maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais.

\- Je n’avais aucun droit de te traiter tel que je l’ai fait. Tu essayais simplement de m’aider, et j’ai eu tort de m’en prendre à toi pour avoir eu le courage de dire à haute voix ce qui t’inquiétait.

Reid ressentit le besoin de reprendre sa respiration après ce petit discours. Il observa son expression, se préparant intérieurement aux conséquences, quelles qu’elles soient.

\- Tu agissais plutôt mal, confirma-t-elle, sans que son ton ne trahisse ni amertume, ni agressivité. Je suppose que je n’aurai pas dû me mêler de tes affaires, mais je voyais que tu allais mal, et c’était comme si personne d’autre ne le voyait.

Le coin des lèvres de Prentiss se souleva en un petit sourire, et Reid sentit les siennes s’étirer en réponse.

\- Je veux que tu saches que je ne portais aucun jugement envers toi, Reid, continua-t-elle. J’ai fait beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fière. C’est juste que je ne voulais pas te voir gâcher ton avenir ainsi.

\- Je pense que je suis en mesure d’apprécier cela, maintenant, répondit-il solennellement.

Il marqua une hésitation, puis ajouta :

\- Alors… sans rancune ?

\- Sans rancune, le rassura Emily tandis qu’un sourire rayonnant éclairait son visage.

Reid sourit également. Le soulagement l’envahissait par vagues si puissantes qu’il en avait presque le tournis. Un silence confortable s’installa alors entre eux pendant quelques secondes, avant qu’Emily ne fasse un geste avec le biscuit qu’elle tenait toujours dans la main.

\- Sérieusement, c’est toi qui les as faits ?

\- Hum, oui, c’est, euh, une recette de ma grand-mère, expliqua-t-il, embarrassé. Je, euh, j’avais l’habitude d’aider ma mère à faire des gâteaux quand j’étais enfant, et je me suis souvenu que tu aimais le chocolat.

\- Ils sont incroyables ! s’exclama Emily. Je savais que Garcia faisait de la pâtisserie, mais je ne savais pas que toi aussi. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n’es pas un grand cuisinier.

\- Je sais, mais faire des gâteaux n’est pas si compliqué, marmonna honteusement Reid. Du moins, une recette simple comme celle-ci ne l’est pas. Quand on y pense, il s’agit simplement de chimie. Les ingrédients sont essentiellement les réactifs d’une réaction chimique, et les biscuits sont le produit…

Il se tut en remarquant le sourire qu’elle arborait en secouant la tête.

\- Q-quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse comparer la pâtisserie à un projet de chimie, répondit-elle en souriant toujours. Tes digressions m’ont manqué, admit-elle.

Un sourire ironique bien qu’hésitant étira légèrement les lèvres de Reid.

\- Tu pourrais ne plus dire cela dans quelques semaines, lui fit-t-il remarquer.

\- Seulement si tu sautes du coq à l’âne dans un moment vraiment inapproprié, se moqua-t-elle.

Reid se rendit compte qu’il se sentait à l’aise avec ces plaisanteries amicales.

\- Pois et chocolat, répliqua-t-il.

Prentiss gloussa de rire et prit un des biscuits du panier pour le lui tendre :

\- Tiens, Docteur, profite d’une de tes créations chimiques.

Et, juste comme cela, Reid sut qu’il était pardonné. Ce qui était arrivé n’était pas effacé, mais cela se trouvait oublié alors qu’entre eux deux se creusaient les fondations d’une amitié.


End file.
